


Insights

by elly_writes18



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: Short drabbles/one-shots I imagine VM going through (or wish they'd go through for some) due to somewhat-recent developments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Not written in any way, shape or form to disrespect Tessa or Scott.  
> 2\. Sorry for any errors.  
> 3\. This is my first fic in over a year so keep that in mind please & it's my first time uploading to Ao3 :)

Tessa jumped onto Scott's couch and landed next to him and sighed.  
"You alright, T?" He asked.  
Tessa looked at him and bit her lip. "Yeah .. I just thought that all of this was meant to die down after the Olympics," she said, showing him a few posts on Twitter under #VirtueMoir.  
"Oh Tess, I know," Scott murmured as he kissed her head. "I love our fans as much as you do but the prying gets to me too. Just try give it some more time, they'll have to get over it eventually."  
"I guess.." Tessa responded. "It's just so frustrating! We can't even go out for dinner together without most people going crazy.. but if we tell them we're together now they're going to go even crazier, and it would be so much press and all about our relationship rather than all the things we've accomplished together..." she sighed and leaned into Scott's body; he kissed her head again and he held her close. He understood what she was going through right now better than anyone else. It was a difficult situation to explain, and even though they had the support of their families and friends, they didn't experience it first hand through the eyes of Tessa and Scott. 

"Scotty?"  
"Yes?" He asked, trying to remember the last time she called him that.  
"What if we don't confirm anything, but don't particularly hide anything either? We'd still be cautious but... not as cautious as before?" Tessa asked nervously, biting her lip.  
Scott hummed, thinking about it. They'd finally be able to go to dinner or to the movie together. "I'd like that," he admitted quietly, kissing her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a comment I saw on a photo Tessa posted some time ago. It's obviously fiction and by no means meant to disrespect Tessa or anybody else. I know how much words can hurt, no matter how many walls you have up. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes made x

Tessa let the phone fall onto the couch, not caring what happened to it. How could people be so cruel? She understood not everybody liked her, that’s how life works; but why say something so cold and degrading to someone? To someone you don’t even know?

 

She let the tears fall, realising that people thought that she was the tough one out of her and Scott, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. She just had the ability to put on a brave face in from of the media, or people in general, and appear to be un-phased by their words. However, the things they said to her, or about her, hurt her more than people could imagine.

 

She got up and washed her face, knowing Scott would be over soon to make them dinner. _ _‘At least something good is coming out of today,’__  she thought to herself. While waiting for him to arrive, she made herself a cup of raspberry tea, knowing it helps her feel better. Just as she was pouring the boiled water into her favourite mug she heard keys rattling and unmistakable sound of Scott’s humming as he walked into the apartment.

 

“Hey T! Ready for some dinner?” He asked as he took off his shoe’s (because Tessa hates when people walk around her home wearing shoes).

 

“Hi,” she replied quietly, still trying to get over the Instagram fiasco. “Can’t wait! It’s great to eat something other than poached eggs and toast for dinner.”

 

“Good, you’re gonna love it! I’m making one of your favourites tonight!” He told her cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear, while he placed Tessa’s reusable cotton grocery bag on the counter.

 

“Really?” Tessa perked up. Her night actually got even better.

 

“Yes, I’m going to need an a-” he stopped, noticing what Tessa was drinking. “Raspberry tea? You okay Tess?”

 

“I’m fine, I just saw a stupid comment on Instagram and it shook me up a little bit. It’s nothing, you know how I get sometimes,” she murmured.

 

“Oh Tess, come here.” He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

 

Tessa had no idea how much time went but, she didn’t care either. All she cared about was being enveloped by Scott’s arms, protected from the evil of the world.

 

“Do you want help with dinner?” She asked after some time.

 

“No, it’s alright, I wouldn’t mind some company though,” Scott replied, kissing her cheek.  


Tessa smiled and sat down on the counter of the small kitchen island, sipping her tea while watching Scott cook.

 

Later, after they ate dinner, Scott was the dishes while Tessa showered. He knew she was still upset about the Instagram comment, so once the dishes were done and he could no longer hear the shower running, he took out two bowls and two spoons, and dug out the chocolate fudge ice cream Tessa kept at the back of the freezer and scooped a decent into each of their bowls. He placed the bowls on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch, waiting for Tessa to join him.

 

He heard her walking down the hallway. "What do you have there?" Tessa asked softly.

 

"Well, I know you too well, so I know you're still a little upset about what happened earlier, soooo," he dragged  out, "I thought I could do a little something to cheer you up. I know ice cream isn't part of our meal plan but having some won't hurt, and 'Ice Princess' in on TV," he said. "Come here," he pulled down onto the couch, only then noticing she was wearing one of his Maple Leafs hoodies.

 

"Have I ever told you that you're the perfect man?" Tessa teased.

 

Scott laughed. "Maybe once or twice," he joked, handing her a bowl of ice cream.

 

"Thank you," she said softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Tess," he murmured, leaving a quick kiss on her lips.

 

 


End file.
